


Honesty (Sanders Sides Reader Insert)

by goddessathenaofwar



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessathenaofwar/pseuds/goddessathenaofwar
Summary: Hon·est/ˈänəst/free of deceit and untruthfulness; sincere~-~-~-~"Wow I've never hated someone so much until this moment""The past always haunts you, no matter how much you run""I can't lie, it's physically impossible for me"~-~-~-~A Sanders Sides Reader Insert~-~-~-~The one where Thomas Sanders has another side, honesty, who looks like his friend Y/n





	1. ✧✩⋆✸ Honesty ✸⋆✩✧

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and constructive criticism are always appreciated!

нσиєѕту  
(honesty)

"wow i've never hated someone so much until this moment"

"the past always haunts you, no matter how much you run"

"i can't lie, it's physically impossible for me"

¢αѕт  
(cast)

Thomas Sanders as himself, Logan, Roman, Deceit, Virgil, Patton, and Remus

Thomas Sanders friends as Themselves, Logan, Roman, Virgil, Patton, and Remus

You as Yourself and Honesty


	2. My True Identity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any mistake please let me know!

“What is up, everyone?! Man those extra seconds really worked magic! So being online as much as I am, I tend to overshare everything about myself.” Thomas says, a grin on his face the whole time. He suddenly starts holding playbills of musicals while wearing a mask, “you may know of my love for theater,” he switches into a steven universe shirt while holding a steven universe cup, “my enthusiasm for cartoons,” once again he switches clothes for a red shirt with the words, ‘all pizzas are beautiful’ “and, of course, my passion for pizza” he smirks. He finally changes back to his original outfit, “but even though I talk about these things a lot, I get questions from people all the time, asking very in-depth thought-provoking questions about myself that are actually really difficult for me to answer accurately. Do I really know myself as well as I should? On top of that, I get messages from people who are also having trouble figuring themselves out. Personal identity is something I think everyone struggles with at one time or another, so I figure why not go on this adventure together. I need to have a sit-down with myself, figure myself out, and maybe come to a better understanding that we all could learn from. Let’s do this!” Thomas finishes just in time for someone with a very similar appearance to pop up.

“Hello there class!” The doppelganger states. He’s wearing a black polo, blue tie, and thick black-rimmed glasses. “There is no class here.” Thomas states. Adjusting his tie, the doppelganger contradicts him, “yes there is.” “Whatever, this is my intellectual side. Every fact I’ve ever learned.” The intellectual side once again speaks back up, “believe it or not I was quite the nerd in school.” “I’m pretty sure that’s a surprise to no one.” A girl with a plain white t-shirt appears out of nowhere. Thomas grins as he looks at her, “this is my truthful side. She tries to keep me as good as a person I can be.” She grins at both of them, “honesty is the best policy!” Another person who looks just like Thomas appears, “greetings wonderful citizens! And you nerds!” Referring to the blue tie intellectual in his last statement.

“Hi!”

“That was very rude of you.”

“This is my fanciful side. All my dreams, my hopes, and my creativity.” Thomas introduces. “Not to mention your love of Disney songs! Do you want to build a snowman?” He begins to sing, only to be interrupted by Thomas, Honesty, and Logic, respectively, “No, not right now.” “No one wants to hear you sing.” “Why that song?” A man in a blue polo and gray sweater around his shoulders pops up, “what’s going on kiddos?” “And finally this is my moral side. My sense of right and wrong that I’ve learned ever since I was a kid, from my own parental units.” Thomas finishes with a smile. “I also represent your unabashed love of--” “Dad jokes” Everyone in the room finishes for him. “Woah, is there five people in hear or is it just me?” He grins. “Ah, I got it.” Creativity says. “Well, technically I look nothing like you guys.” Honesty says with a shrug.

“Ugh, so what are we all doing here?” Logic asks. “Well people know me from all the vines that I make but I don’t think people really know me, know me.” “Well, maybe they would if you’d post YouTube videos more often.” The Prince smugly interjects. Logic “ooh's” at Thomas, Honesty nods her head in agreement with an unapologetic smile on her face, and Morality says “whoop there it is” acting like he’s drinking tea. Thomas dejectedly adds “okay, all right, that’s fair” before getting back into a more serious attitude, “but I don’t even know if I know me, there are some things I think even I need to figure out about my identity, like, um, relationships” He spews out. Creativity grins widely, “ah romance!” “Yes, but where do I stand in those regards?” “I have a pretty ideal vision of love. There’s someone out there for me, one true love.” Logic intervenes, “but you tend to overthink things rule out possibilities with logic, dream up obstacles with each new connection you make.” Honesty adds her thoughts, “plus you also think guys are just being friendly when they are obviously flirting with you!” Thomas points to both of those sides, “and that’s when the anxiety kicks in. Maybe that’s why I haven’t found a person for me yet.” “but that’s okay!” Dad interrupts, “the important thing to keep in mind is nobody’s perfect, everyone comes with their own flaws.” “Including me.” “Yes, someone will accept us, flaws and all.” Creativity agrees with Morality, “until that day I shall learn to love myself.” He smirks. “Yes, that’s definitely important!” Honesty says.

Raising his hand, Logic begins to bud in, “um, are we bringing up flaws now because if so get ready to take a lot of notes. Okay? You ready? Here we go, you procrastinate a lot.” Morality joins in, “you can be a bit selfish with your food and your other belongings.” Creativity also joins in, “you’re definitely not the most adventurous person.” Honesty going last adding her opinion, “whenever you don’t get your work done you often blame it on lack of motivation when you’re just being lazy.” “Okay, maybe this was a bad idea if I’m supposed to be learning to love myself,” Thomas says. Logic tilts his head for a split second as he begins to speak, “ah but remember everyone has flaws.” “At the same time focus on your good attributes!” Morality budges in. Creativity starts the list off, “you value your relationships with your friends above all else!” Morality adds to it after him, “you believe there’s good in everyone.” Honesty voices her opinion, “you cherish your family as much as your friends!” Finally Logic adds, “and when you set your sights on doing something you put all of your energy into it to make it the best it possibly can be.”

Thomas smiles just a little bit, “well that’s very nice of you guys!” “Well, it’s important to be nice to ourselves and cut ourselves some slack every once in a while.” Morality says. “Wouldn’t want to be our own villain, would we?” Creativity rhetorically asks. After agreeing with Creativity, Thomas asks, “What else do I need to figure out?” Logic gets the idea to ask, “okay, biggest fear?” “Spiders!” “Lies!” “Rejection!” “What is exactly is at the bottom of the ocean?” Thomas soon stops everyone, “no, no, we are not talking about fears. I am well aware of those. I am talking about what I need to figure out about myself.” Creativity voices his questions, “well, what do you wish to look for in a relationship? What are you hoping to gain from having another person in your life?” Thomas slightly shocked from the questions being asked, “um, I don’t know. Someone who’s a nice compliment to me. Someone who wants a long stable relationship. Someone who indulges in the same sense of humor and someone who can binge-watch cartoons with me.” Honesty speaks up, “don’t forget, you do not want someone that bases your relationship on lies and deceit.” “That too!” Thomas agrees with her. Logic steps in, “with everything you’ve learned, what do you wish to do with your education?” “Ooh, I am not sure. I love to figure out ways to help the environment. Science was always my strong point and I love chemistry!” Morality begins to ask, “what positive impacts do you inevitably hope to bring to this world?” “Wow, that was a surprisingly deep and poignant question.” Getting distracted Morality turns to Logic. “Hey! We have the same glasses!” Uncomfortably wide-eyed, Logic just replies with a ‘yep’.

Thomas goes to answer the earlier question, “okay well I think just being able to put out silly and light-hearted content into the world is kind of a good start. It makes me really happy to do that.” He finishes with a smile. “Well, there you go. A good foundation.” Logic adds. “Yeah true these are good things to be in touch with. And I’m sure there are some of you out there who have other very different, maybe even more difficult questions about yourself. Maybe about your gender or sexuality.” Thomas says. “Yes, who may be your love? Or do you want love at all?” Creativity adds. “And you may be questioning what you are but it’s okay. Once you figure it out you just have to be true to yourself.” Honesty adds. “What do you want your future to be or even what do you want to do tomorrow?” Logic questions. “And where do babies come from?” Morality asks. “You serious?” “What? You’re a father.” “Bro you do not want to go there in front of the camera.” “I know it’s got something to do with storks, but after that--” “I’ll explain it to you later buddy!” Honesty says with a forced smile on her face.

“Okay well only he’s confused about that, but yes, figuring out your own identity can take a long time. You may know yourself at an early age or you may still be figuring yourself out well into adulthood, just like Honesty said earlier.” Thomas speaks to the camera for his audience. “But there’s no time limit for these questions,” Logic smiles. “Getting to know yourself can be quite the awesome adventure and hopefully it’s an adventure that never ends.” Creativity says. “Being honest and true to yourself is what matters, you shouldn’t have to be another person for anyone else.” Honesty adds. “Yeah and no matter what, no one knows you better than yourself, am I right Tony?” Morality asks. “Not my name.” “Then what is it?” Turning back towards the camera Thomas starts talking to his audience. “Okay that was a very enlightening experience, but I think that was enough for one night. It’s a little weird to be talking to myself so much, right Sacagawea?”

The view changes to a little hamster, “I’m your pet hamster and I’m pretty sure this is even weirder.” “True. You’re right. You’re always right. I hope you guys enjoyed this little journey into my identity. Say goodbye everyone.”

“Class dismissed!”

“Goodbye!”

“See you later!”

“Let me know when this gets put up on the YouTubes!”

“Will do! And until next time, take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Peace out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and constructive criticism are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh, I’m usually pretty good with the show not tell part of fanfic but with this series rewrite is really a tell and not show.

“What is up everybody? So like many people in America, I’m getting ready for that magnificent Thursday that comes every year where we gather around the table with our family, avoid conversation pertaining to politics and my lack of a significant other, and eat as much food as then we ever could during any other time of year.” Thomas says very quickly in one breath. “Thanksgiving. Is what I was referring to, if any of you were confused. This year, however, I will be the only one of the four brothers there. So, of course, my dad asked me to help cook the meal. The only problem, I don’t really know how to cook.”

“What?!”

Morality pops up in front of the blinds, slightly annoyed. Thomas, really confused as to why he showed up, asked, “my dad character, what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be here to represent my moral side?”

“Well just think of your sense of morality firing back at you for vengeance today. Do you know how often you say you can’t cook? A lot. Do you know how often you try learning how to cook? Zero times.” Dad said slightly sassy about how negligent Thomas had been with cooking.

“That’s not true, remember that one time a few months ago-- You’re right. It’s already a bad sign when I have to go that far back.”

“An essential part of being an adult is being able to cook, and you’re missing that big aspect.” Honesty said popping up in front of the dining table with her usual white shirt hugging her body comfortably. Both Thomas and his moral sense turned to look at her. “Why do you have to say that word?!” Thomas says.

“Adult?”

Morality, slightly confused added, “Come on. I’m an adult and that word is not that scary!” Thomas trying to think of a comeback quickly said, “your face is scary.”

Honesty makes eye contact with Morality for a quick second, seeing the confused expression on his face that matched her own, “you do realize we have the same face.”

“Yeah, it’s just not my day today!”

Morality continues with his questioning at Thomas, “why don’t we go through a list of what you can do yourself? Can you change the oil in your car?”

“Ha! I can answer this one for him, definitely not! He can’t even change a tire, or park in a parking spot correctly, but I guess he does fit the stereotype that gays can’t drive.” Honesty answers for Thomas.

“I guess you can say that instead of driving he needs to stay homo”

Thomas looks at the camera with a grin on his face at his Morality’s pun, “nice.”

“What about taxes? Can you do those?”

“Absolutely, I cannot.”

“Can you handle disposing bugs, spiders, or other creatures you may find in your house?”

“...Um…”

Honesty interjected, “of course he can’t. No offense.”

“This is awful! I am literally failing at the process of becoming an adult.”

“Which we all know is referred to as...adultery.” Morality says innocently.

“Absolutely not, don’t say it,” Honesty says.

“N-No?? Why not??”

“That is not the... correct use of the word…”

“Hmm...I thought that was a thing.”

“It’s a word. It’s just a word you REALLY shouldn’t use in this context. You know what I’m trying to say right?”

“Oh! Yeah, I TOTALLY know what it means” Morality suspiciously laughs, clearly lying.

“I know when you’re lying, just don’t use that word.” For a quick moment, Honesty was hoping that Morality wasn’t the snake she despised. The unfortunate yin to her yang, they balance each other, but she chose not to bring it up at this time. Maybe there would be another time to talk about it with the rest of the sides and Thomas…

“Like really though, how am I this bad at taking care of myself? I treat the stove in my kitchen like a friend that I’ve been neglecting.” Thomas says.

“Yeah, it gets really weird when you also act like it can talk back to you,” Honesty says remembering that time he was talking to his stove.

Morality proceeds to try and change the direction of the topic. “Yeah, that’s pretty bad. Well, it’s all in baby steps, like everything you’ve learned in life.”

“Like what?” Thomas questions.

“Well, you wash your own laundry, don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“You’ve started to exercise better as well as you have been eating pretty well recently.” Honesty says.

“I still eat a ton of pizza, but yeah.”

“When dealing with other people, you know when to stand up for what’s right and when to turn the other cheek!” Morality says.

“I show them my butt!”

Morality grimaces, “not what I meant. And you should probably stop showing people your… Well… one problem at a time. The point is, you didn’t always know how to do those things, and they came about because you took the time to learn from your parents.”

“Ahh, you’re right.” Thomas looks at the camera, talking to his audience, “I hope you all learn new ways of becoming independent. And becoming an adult shouldn’t mean losing the sense of who you are.”

“Course not! Anyone can still be a kid at heart, just learn about the world around you, as well as skills that will help you and others.” Morality says also to the camera.

“And learning how to be an adult is not a race! So, no pressure in figuring it all out.”

Honesty jumps into the conversation, “That’s right! But Thomas… You should really learn how to cook. That’s important.”

“Got it.”

“And remember… you’re a real “pizza” work. ...'Cause you like pizza…” Morality says, super proud of his second joke of the video.

“Got it, yeah.”

“I wish you the best of luck in your adultery.” Morality sinks out of frame for the day.

“I told you not to use that word!” Honesty yells, copying Morality by sinking down in her spot in front of the table.

Thomas stares at the floor to which his dad character disappeared, still uncomfortable from the unfortunate misuse of adultery, “...Well! As I go and attempt to learn something new, I hope that you all have the opportunity to do the same. Until next time, take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals! PEACE OUT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> follow my instagram to be updated about all my works: @ goddessathenaofwar
> 
> find me on quotev, tumblr, and wattpad under goddessathenaofwar


End file.
